Poisoned Heart
by genora.shackelford9
Summary: Kendall is a shy, innocent rich boy who was a complete anti social bunny. He has a crush the bad boy Logan Mitchell. He decides to use his crush on him to use him for sex and tricks Kendall into thinking he loves him. Logan makes some of the biggest mistakes of his life with Kendall now he gets out of prison to find Kendall had changed. Can he fix what he's done to the singer?
1. Prologue

**Hello Readers I'm back with another story. I know what y'all are thinking. She has two stories but she's coming out with another story. Yeah, I know it's crazy but since I waited so long to actually start writing. I have limited time. I'm trying to speed things up before August. Then, I'll be updating very, very slowly. Then, I'll be packed down with Homeschooling homework so that freaking sucks. This is a self-harm, rape, minimal abuse, drug use, oh and an mpreg. I have really been obsessed with a bad boy Logan so if I do Kogan . I probably will do a lot of sub-Kendall fics. Plus, I'm hoping for some suggestions in this story. I really need some BTR bad boy fics. It doesn't matter whose the bad boy is, I just need to be able to get a good grab on Logan's personality and to be a gay fic. There will also be Jarlos and Jak. Of course. They will play a big part in this. Y'all can PM me about what y'all think and to give me some stories I should read about helping develop his character. That would mean a lot to me. My other two stories are gonna be on hiatus for a while but I'm working on them as we speak. I'm warning y'all there will be a time loop. It will progress through they're high school year and then I'll pick up where I left off will the prologue. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please Enjoy. Follow. Favorite. PM, and Review!?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

**(Kendall's P. O. V)**

My body writhed and moved along the sheets as the nightmare slowly plagued my mind with monstrous terrors of my heart.

**(Flashback)**

_I sobbed at Logan's feet as his friends grabbed me, tears gliding down my face like sheets of water from a waterfall, slowly drowning me. Cries of agony fled from my mouth as his friends laughter filled my ear-drums and my lungs burned for oxygen, as Logan grabbed my neck. Lifting me so my feet couldn't touch the ground__, __putting even more strain on his grip, stretching my neck like it was elastic to him._

_"You're nothing, but a fucking whore."_

_They threw me on the ground, pain heavily shooting through my spine, engulfing my insides in a burning sensation that created a synchronized dance of pain and torture. He growled__, __as he forced my chin to look at him._

_"You are so fucking meaningless. I'll never want you."_

_Tears soaked my bleeding shirt__,__ as his friends started taking off my clothes. I saw Logan look at me as he opened the door, glaring at my bruised and bloody body__, __as he slammed it shut._

**(End Of Flashback)**

The echo rang through my ears as I woke up, shooting up into a sitting position. My shirt dampened with sweat as I panted, wiping my sweaty forehead with the back of my hand. I breathed in deeply and slowly, as I tried to calm down my heart rate. I pushed my bangs out of my eyes, as the soft knock on my door hit my ears, making me jump into full alert.

"Daddy?" I took a calming breath, as I realized it was my daughter.

"It's okay, sweetie." I called through the door softly, as my daughter opened it.

Another loud thunder strike rumbled within our home and it trembled above lightly, making her jump. She clutched her small teddy bear tightly, like it was her lifeline. I smiled. That was her favorite bear. I got it for her for Christmas when she was two. She never let it go ever since she was a baby. His name is Kowalski. She named it after a cartoon about 4 penguins. Kowalski was smart and it was her favorite penguin. She thought her teddy bear was smart too, so that was that. I didn't know what possessed her to name it after a cartoon penguin, but it beats me. She reminded me a lot of a certain brunette, because they both had an eye for smarts. She looked at me with big brown doe eyes, her soft brown hair waving slightly.

"I had a bad dream," I chuckled mentally, Daddy did too. Her bottom lip started to quiver slightly. My eyes soften at the sight of my trembling little girl.

"Come're sweetie." She walked across the waxed wooden floor as she climbed on my bed, jumping into my arms, as tears cascaded down her face. I wiped them, as the harsh rain hit the windows and she quivered. She sniffed, as I wiped her remaining tears. I gently looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Mariana baby, I'm right here. I'll always be right here, okay?" I smiled at her, as she nodded and clutched me tight, curling deeply into my side. Murmuring a sweet goodnight to her teddy, as she drifted off into slumber. I kissed her forehead. In less than a minute later, I heard her peaceful and soft, but audible snores into her pillow, as she slept.

I smiled, but quickly frowned, as I looked at her features that lined her porcelain face. Each and every piece of her creamy textured skin, across her small frail body. Every feature that lined her small pale face slowly reminded me of a certain brunette. A brunette that made my guts churn deep within the pits of my stomach with a blistering anger and putrid hate. Every thought, every moment, and every memory made me hate him even more with an intense burning sensation that churned within me with a deep fiery rage every time I think of his name.

It flared within my soul so much it made my withering heart want to scream out in pure pain and bleeding agony. Remembering even one of his vindictive and spiteful ways was enough to send me over the edge of insanity. The only good thing I got out of him was my daughter. It's not like I blamed her or even hated my daughter, she's my world. I just hated the way she was conceived.

The even mere agonizing thought of his existence caused me an emotional pain so deep that even now, it hasn't been resolved enough in my heart for me to forgive him. The one person who made my life a living hell. The person who made me saddened every time I looked at my daughter, making me reminisce on the things he'd done to me. The name was my ex, Logan Mitchell. Best-friend, Lover, and Life-Destroyer. Logan Fucking Mitchell.

* * *

**(Logan's P. O. V)**

I laid on the uncomfortable bunk of my prison cell with my arms behind my head, as I listened to the water dripping from the ceiling. I could hear the soft sound of Carlos's snores above me and I groaned. This fucking sucked monkey balls. I couldn't sleep worth a shit. The place was extremely uncomfortable even in the slightest and plain terrible. I know what you're wondering, why am I here? I am, well Carlos and I are both in a Minnesota Correctional Facility. It was a pretty modern-day prison. Technology powered metal doors and it was pretty much closed off like a freaking mental asylum. I am going completely crazy in this place. You're still probably wondering how the hell I got here. Well, I don't know myself. First, Carlos and I was creating another shipment when the next thing is you know the fuz came out out of nowhere, took our merchandise, and locked our crazy asses up. Truth be told, me and Carlos sold drugs. You know, little odds and ends all over the place. Carlos started selling when he was 15. I started soon after and he showed me the ropes.

I'm not gonna lie, it's not the most fulfilling thing in the world, let alone the most respectable and honorable thing, especially according to his father if he was still alive, but it got things done. Carlos and I are stepbrothers. We always had each others backs. His family adopted me when I got kicked out. My mother was furious when she found out I was Bi-sexual. I went both ways if you know what I mean, but I preferred men. My father, well, he was never there. He walked out on us when I was a kid. Carlos's dad found me and took me in, cared for me, and called me his own. It got to the point where he was basically my dad. Carlos and I was best friends before I was adopted, so we both were ecstatic when we found out the news.

I was family and I fit in with the rest of his siblings nicely. It soon became bittersweet, He started selling drugs after his father died. His police partner shot him in the head on one of their nightly stakeouts. The worst part was, he'd known him for years. They were best friends and he shot him over his officer position. Dumb, right? Carlos took it hard and started closing people out of his life and changing his personality. He didn't do trusting and trying to be the lover of the family anymore. He claims if you don't trust anyone, no one can get hurt. I personally thought thought it was bullshit and it was just something for him to just have an excuse to mask his feelings, but that's how he coped.

I found out about his drug selling when his mother became low-sick. We kept everything afloat during that time and took care of his many siblings. After she got better, it just became routine. We didn't stop until we got raided. One of the reasons why we got thrown in this hell-hole. I sometimes wonder how I let my life get this far. Every time that thought comes into my head, I think of a certain blonde. A person who made me see things no one else did. A guy that made me question the direction of my own life. The mistakes I've made. All the lies I've told. Hell, every wrong road I've taken. Every person I hurt. It made me think of him.

So innocent, gorgeous, and beautiful in every possible way. The blonde who plagued his dreams every night. He was as beautiful on the inside, as he was on the outside. And I've never said that about anyone. Gosh, how my heart yearned for him. To be able to lie by his side again, to be able to feel that beautiful soft, creamy skin and to once again have my arms wrapped around his unique and gorgeous frame, to be able to kiss those red plump lips, and constantly be mesmerized by his magnificent green eyes looking back at him filled with love. To once again make sweet passionate love to him all night long just to feel his body pressed against his and for Kendall to enjoy his warmth, but I destroyed that. My heart broke in desperation and basically bled for his rich, unconditional, sweet, pure love, and to be wrapped in it every night instead of being in this cold, loveless, wretched and scary place that has now encased my soul.

* * *

**(Third Person P.O.V)**

They both turned on their sides, hearts wrenching and breaking. Two darkened lost souls whose universe got destroyed along with their love. Both wondering the exact same question. How did this happen? Kendall looked out the rain-en dosed window and saw the stars and wanted to cry, as he held his daughter. Both Logan and Kendall closed their eyes with the very last ounce of what was left of their bleeding and withered hearts, silently praying within their now broken souls that there would be some hope for tomorrow.


	2. First Day The Meeting

**Okay, my peeps I have finally decided to get off of my ass and write a new chapter for Poisoned Heart. I can't believe I've been putting this off for five months. It's about time I get to this because I've finally gotten somewhere in For The Love Of My Pain. I've been on a writing streak for the past week or so and I decided to fit it in my tight is a lot longer than I expected it to be. This chapter is mainly explanatory on Kendall's life and his new start in L.A. Next chapter will explore Logan's and Carlos's life, and relationships etc. This was originally gonna be two chapters, but it was too much a hassle on my Kindle, so I decided to combine them with my OfficeSuite app instead. Anyway, for y'all who missed the authors note on the other chapter, this is six years earlier to what happened, so this will be a different time set. I'm basically gonna be doing their school year for now. This probably is gonna be my most hardest and challenging story ever for me, because yeah I wrote two stories about abuse, but it's hard for me to do Logan something other than lovable, but I will try for you all. As for Jarlos, they're gonna be a bit hard and confusing. For now, it will be just a fwb thing until they discover more in their relationship, so it's basically gonna be nothing, but smut for them for them, for a while anyway. For Kogan, I'm holding off. A lot of other couples will be featured too, but all of them are mostly gay. Y'all know me. Anyway, I hope this is better than my first version, because this took a lot longer. I hope I get more followers and favoriters behind this, because it sure is worth it. Anyway, Favorite. Follow. Review. Enjoy!?**

**Aka, this is basically gonna be a re-post because I decided to add the party scene, complimentary by **_germanfanfictioner_**. Thank you so much, you have absolutely no idea how grateful I am. The next chapter will mostly be focused on Logan and Carlos, so I hope it makes this chapter more clear. Though, the next with be up within a few days.:)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - First Day/The Meeting**

_6 years earlier..._

**(Kendall's P. O. V)**

I opened my eyes and sat up, rubbing my tired eyes, getting the sleepiness out of them. I yawned, as my eyes tried to adjust to the harsh, bright, but gorgeous light of the miraculous Minnesota Sun that was pouring in through the window, illuminating beautifully across the light, polished wood floor beneath it. I slowly stretched, as I stood, hearing the soft creak of the floor, as I felt the cold, but soft feel of the brownish, cherrywood beneath my feet. I walked to the bathroom, carefully weaving around the many boxes in my room, already packed and ready for departure.

Today was gonna be the first time I left Minnesota, well entirely anyway. I mean I truly didn't want to leave. This was my home, but I finally convinced my father to let me be in L.A for my freshman year, and I really missed my mom so of course I wanted to see her. I was already 15, and my parents have been divorced since I was 8. When they divorced, My mom gained custody of Katie and my dad gained custody of me. Even though Katie was miles away, I still got to see her. She flew out to see me quite frequently, so I'm still not missing much. Yeah, so now I live with my dad and his new partner and husband, Micheal.

Even though I preferred for my parents to stay together, I saw he did love my father deeply and if he was happy, I was happy for him. I mean, it's not like he was like the other gold-digging skanks who was just out for my dad's fame and fortune, so of course he's not an issue to me. That, and I had a new baby brother, Anthony Dylan Knight, but I called him Tony for short. He was only four, so either way it went, I still had to be a big brother. After 3 years of my dad being divorced, he began dating Micheal and they got married a year and a half later. He got pregnant two years later and had Anthony. Even though, it besieged me that dad found a man that could get pregnant and let alone give birth, I was happy by the new arrival, none the less. Katie and I loved him. As far as we saw it, the more the merrier. It was more to love, and Katie loved the idea of being a big sister.

I eventually got in the bathroom and undressed, as I climbed into the shower. I turned it on and instantly felt the soft spray of the warm water hitting my face, wetting my golden-like blond bangs. I raked a hand through my blonde locks, as I put my head under the sparkling showerhead. I let the warm water cascade down my face, waking me up fully. I scrubbed my milky skin, as I began to lather my body in the sweet smelling shower gel, washing my porcelain body, ridding it all dirt.

After I finished, I got dressed, pulling a simple blue plaid, button-down shirt over my slick body, and pulled my favorite gray skinny jeans over my small, milky hips. I looked in the mirror smiling, then frowning. Noticing my eyes looked different from me changing out my glasses for contacts. They looked more vibrant and a colorful deep shade of emerald green now. I slowly brushed my teeth carefully, wincing, as I felt the brush make contact with my braces. Finishing them, I examined them fully. I licked them, feeling the harsh, metallic, and rigid feel of them against my tongue.

I squinted, as I looked at my reflection closely, sighing when the first thing I saw was the gleaming bluish-like metal across my teeth. Braces so sharp, they could cut through brick. Well, that's at least what James thought of them. He was my best friend, basically my brother actually. We grew up together. Our mom's were bestfriends and so were we. We did everything together and he was my only one and true friend. I missed him. I hadn't seen him since his mother got remarried three years ago to a guy name Lloyd Walton. Since her husband originally lived in L.A and with her cosmetic business relocating, it meant James had to move. I mean, we talk on the phone and video chat, but it would still be nice to see him again.

I couldn't help the fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach at the mere thought of my first day, that made me feel like I wanted to puke at just the mere mention of it. I huffed, my bangs wavering across my porcelain face, as I looked at the gold-plated watch on my wrist. '7:15'. I slowly passed the unpacked boxes, deciding to check over them once more before my departure. I rushed around my room, as I heard the soft thrumming sound of my I-phone in the background. I tried to calm my aching nerves, as I began to move some of the things music thumped through the large device, filling the room with it's enchanting sound until I found everything in it's respectable boxes.

"Kendall, come down so you can have breakfast before you go!"

"Okay!" I shouted down the stairway in reply.

I gathered my things well, the the ones I could carry at least, and I ran down the spiraling-like stairs that circled up to the top rooms of the elegant, modern mansion of luxury. I walked past the foyer to a door that led to our big, stationary open-mouthed kitchen where a four year old, Anthony was already situated in his small bar stool munching on a bowl of cereal, dad sitting beside him sipping on freshly-brewed coffee. I wasn't surprised he was home though considering when he was off season like he was now, he spent his time controlling his law firm. He owned it and was the proud founder and CEO of Knight Inc. I watched, as Micheal elegantly shuffled around the kitchen mixing and scrambling spices and foods. The delightful aroma felt up my nostrils, as my stomach growled angrily at the intoxicating scent. I instantly sat down, rewarded with a plate of waffles and an omelet. The brunette smiled, eyes shimmering with happiness.

"Eat up. You should get full since you are gonna be on a plane for nineteen hours and I know you don't like airplane food, so I'm still gonna pack you something just in case." I smiled in a silent retort.

"Thanks" I said, instantly digging in, instantly sending my tastebuds on a journey. Micheal was a great cook. Well, he mostly did everything around here. He cooked and he cleaned, and you could swear that my dad had gotten back with my mom. Everything constantly stayed immaculate. Especially with Anthony being little, that was saying something.

I mean, he was a pretty okay stepfather. He was smart, funny, articulate, and every time I saw him, he was smiling. I'm not gonna lie, he had a tempur like my mom when my dad made him mad, but he was still fairly nice and friendly. He was kinda in his mid-late 20's, 5'4, His face had soft features but he still had an okay masculine jaw structure, plump lips, creamy almost a light caramel skin color, kinda thin, but still had a fair amount of muscle and his body was almost feminine because his hips and backside poked out slightly and had small crescent like curves with long black hair with a bang that mostly swung over his right eye slightly and he had blue eyes to match. He smiled, as he went back to cooking. Anthony began to make shapes and letters with his cereal. He was a very smart kid, he knew a lot for his age. He was homeschooled until he could reach kindergarten, and Micheal is smart as well, so he had a great teacher. He smiled in delight when I chuckled.

"Anthony sweetie, don't play with your food." My father, Kent laughed, as he kissed Anthony on top the head, smiling when he giggled once more.

"Oh relax, let the boy have his fun. He's just enjoying is little youth. We may as well enjoy it, that is until he hits puberty." I watched, as he smirked and I gawked.

"See, look." I watched as he put an orange slice in his mouth and smiled at Anthony, and he laughed. I couldn't help, but do it also as Micheal softly chuckled.

"Kent, you're not helping."

After we all finished, we all stood outside as the chauffeur packed my luggage in the back the limo. Micheal hugged me tight.

"Kendall, have a good trip. Make sure you visit when you can. I'll miss having you around the house." He pulled away, smiling sadly.

"Oh, and make sure you give Jennifer a hug for me." Even though my mom wasn't fond of my father, didn't mean Micheal and her didn't get along wonderfully. They did everything together, especially when my mother would visit me.

I smiled."I will." I was once again pulled into another hug.

"Oh, Kenny, I'm gonna miss having you around. If you're gone for too long we might just have to start renting out your room." I smirked, as I pulled away.

"Trying to get rid of me?" The muscular 6'2 man with eyes similar to mine, smiled warmly.

"No, but I still can't keep you from your mother. I don't want to get chewed out by her again either." Yep, that's mom for you.

"I'm still gonna miss you. Have fun and don't get into any trouble. Don't give her any reason to have a heart attack. Be good and make sure to give your mother a kiss for me." I nodded, as he kissed my forehead. I was about to go to the limo, but a small shriek stopped me. Anthony was running down the steps with his favorite bear, running towards me.

"Kenny, wait." He came towards me and jumped in my arms. He was small so he barely weighed much of anything.

"Here." He said, even though it sounded a bit slurred considering he was still learning. His brown shaggy hair waved over his shoulders, as the wind blew, his face a lot similar to my father's but still had small pigments of Micheal contorted in sadness, his eyes the same color blue as Micheals, began to sparkle with sadness at my sudden departure. I took the brown bear who had a small locket around it's neck. I opened the charm and it had Michael's, Anthony's, and dad's photo inside of it. I smiled.

"Daddy, let me get it so you won't forget me."His voice small, but still adorable and audible as he pointed,lip trembling slightly. I sighed and set the bear on the limo's trunk, as I scooped him up tighter in my arms.

"How could I? I'm coming back." His eyes lit up slightly.

"Really, promise?" I ruffled his long locks, shaggy brown locks.

"I promise." I set him on the ground.

"Plus, you really think I could forget my favorite little brother? Huh?Huh?" He giggled, as I tickled him.

"Stop it." I chuckled, hugging him.

"Bye, Kenny." He said, softly. Though, he still had trouble pronouncing my name, I still thought it was cute.

"Bye, Tony" I said, as I set him in Michaels' arms.

He waved, as I got in. I could hear the soft purr of the limo' s engine as we pulled off, watching my waving family, as I drove away to matters unknown, clutching the bear close to my heart.

I eventually made it to the airport where I immediately boarded, taking one last look out of the window, admiring the beautiful mixed colors of Minnesota's sunrise highlighting the gorgeous fabric of the horizon. Goodbye Minnesota. Here comes the capital of opportunities. I lazily thought, as my eye slowly began to droop, slowly slipping into a calming state of peace as I slipped into the deep crevices of my subconscious.

* * *

I was eventually woken up by the pilot's last announcement. I grabbed my things, as everyone began to exit the plane and into the terminal. It was already nighttime by the time the plane arrived. It didn't take long for me to spot mom and Katie standing near to our chauffeur. They smiled, as they ran up to me and hugged me. She kissed my forehead.

"Kendall, my baby, I missed you. Your father has been treating you right?" A smile quickly adorned my lips.

"Yes mom, I'm fine." She nodded, as we followed the chauffeur to our limo. Katie smiled brightly, not masking her happiness to see me.

"So, how's it in old Minnesota?" I shrugged.

"The norm. Nothing much happens." She chuckled.

"How's little bro?"I smiled warmly.

"He's fine, but he was a little sad when I left." I said, as I showed them his favorite bear. My mom put a hand over her chest.

"Aaw, bless his little heart." My mom wasn't too happy when she found out Micheal had Anthony, but it didn't take long for her to instantly warm up to him. He had that special effect on people.

The car ride was pretty short after that, the whole car ride was controlled by large amounts of conversation over little things. It didn't take us long to get to the white, tan-ish mansion. The black gates opened slowly, as we drove into the driveway, being welcomed by the well-lit house in front of me. The fountain with an angel on top out front shimmered from the gorgeous amount of light glowing across it. They helped me with my bags and we instantly went in, a heavy aroma of food and sweetness filling my nostrils as we stepped in. The chandelier dangled overhead, glimmering with light, as the chimes were beautiful music to my ears, as I took in my surroundings. Everything pretty much looked the same.

The stairs hugged the wall, as they traveled all the way to the top floor, balcony-style and custom-made tan canopy drapes adorned the many windows, along with the matching brown Italian leather couches. The milky polished tile clicked underneath my feet, as I stomped on it, along with the cocaine-white carpet, fireplace and many family portraits that hung above, topped with creamy walls behind them. It was gorgeous. We all walked to the foyer to see a door that led to the kitchen, where my mom's nanny, Cecilia, was cleaning.

"Kendall, about time you got here, darling." I turned my attention to the tanish woman. I could instantly hear her thick and rich French accent deep within her sweet voice. I smiled, as she began to clean the canyon quartz countertop.

"Hey, Cecilia." She hated it when we called her Ms. because she thought it made her sound old, even though she was just in her early thirties. She pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, you grew so much. I'm so glad you're back." Cecilia, she has been in our family ever since I was eight, basically ever since my dad left us. I got to know her because we visited frequently. She was a very sweet, heart-warming woman. Tan skin, plumpish, and full of kindness. She was like a second mother to me. Katie loved her. She basically took care of her when my mom had to take on an extra job. She really couldn't be around much, so she just hired a full-time nanny instead.

"I hope your flight wasn't too much for you. You want anything?" I shook my head.

"I'm fine." She looked at me weirdly.

"You sure, because you look a bit peckish" I pouted and she giggled.

"I'm fine, I promise. I might just turn in for the night." She smiled warmly, her eyes shimmering with mother-like love.

"Okay, but let me know and I won't hesitate to fix you something." I chuckled.

"Plus, Micheal didn't forget to fill me up and pack something for me before I left." My mom laughed.

"Aw, Micheal, always taking care of my baby. If he doesn't want to do anything else, he sure does know how to feed you." I laughed.

"Okay baby, I know you're tired. You best be heading off to bed." Cecilia smiled, patting my cheek lightly before she gusied off. Mom smiled.

"Okay, goodnight baby. Oh, and I put some new clothes in your room until your father ships your things back." I nodded, as Katie hugged me. My heart warmed.

"Goodnight, big brother." I smiled.

"Goodnight, Katie." I grabbed my bag as I instantly began to ascend the many stairs, stopping when I reached my old room, finding it as exactly as I left it. My posters of hockey players and a few rock bands still neatly adorned the wall, but my desk was cleared off and my bed was with new black, silky covers with a tan bedspread, and a closet filled up highlighted that still had the tags on them.

I smiled, as I sat and began to unpack my things, putting them away. I got undressed and got in bed, feeling the sheets envelope me in a silky smoothness. I yawned, as my head hit the pillow, counting sheep and was snoring before I even hit ten.

* * *

By the time I woke up, it was sunrise and I could hear my mom yelling.

"Kendall, you have a big day ahead of you. After you're done, come down for breakfast. You don't need to be late on your first day." I groaned, the queasy feeling coming.

I trugedly got out of bed and instantly began my day, showering and putting on some clothes, I rushed downstairs where they were already eating. I grabbed a bowl of cereal, chatting quickly before I saw the watch on my wrist hit '8:00'. My eyes widened, as I rushed back upstairs and grabbed my things.

"Kendall, sweetie, are you ready?"

"Yes, mom!?" I hastily answered before putting my hand on the doorknob to my bedroom door, closing my eyes. Jesus, help me.

I took a deep breath and ran downstairs where they were waiting. It didn't take us any time to arrive at the well-educated school. The black gate reading 'Shakopee High', as the students entered. The students wearing the school emblems of the school mascot, a cougar, on their t-shirts and hoodies. My heart was trimming loudly in my chest. It was like a malet hitting a freshly made sword, it was burning so intensely, I felt as if I would pass out. This was strange even for me. Even as a child, all I've been to was private schools. Even then, you didn't make friends worth keeping.

I mean, even then, I wasn't very sociable. I'm quite shy if nothing else and I didn't make friends easily. Hell, the only reason me and James met was because our mothers knew each other and they basically constantly stuck us together and we just clicked, but this was different. This situation only made things worse. This was public school. The school was run by social status and cliques, so I knew now that I was gonna stick out like a sore thumb.

"Okay, Kendall, have a good day. Don't get into any trouble okay." I nodded, as I kissed her cheek.

"Bye mom." She waved from the limo, as I got out.

"Bye sweetie, I love you."

"You too." I replied, as I watched as she drove off. My heart was fluttering in my chest, suddenly feeling a light as a feather, as I dove into into the crowd of people. I casted my eyes down self-consciously at the unfamiliar faces around me. I continued to walk until I heard a loud yell.

"Kendall!" I turned around slightly, looking around the many bustling teenagers to land on the tall, hazel-eyed brunette, as he ran towards me. I smiled, as he reached me and pulled me in his arms.

"Hey Ken, about time you got here." I chuckled.

"Hey James, how you been?" He smiled.

"Better now that you're here."Hr said, as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Yes, James was gay and he's been that way ever since he was 11. He was proud of it and didn't like to hide it. I mean, yeah he makes teases and passes at me, but I know he didn't really have feelings for me. Our relationship was strictly platonic and we were friends.I mean, we basically grew up as brothers, dating him would just be too strange for either of us to bear. Plus, our bond was just as strong as it was, and we didn't need to be in a relationship to prove that. We're best friends, and we intended to stay that way. Nothing more, nothing less. I punched him.

"Oh, feisty." I growled.

"Shut up." I blushed.

"See, now you're turning red. You know I'm gorgeous." He said, as he did his signature 'face flutter'. I laughed.

"Close, you're annoying." I chuckled at the face he made.

"Oh, what do you know? The world would pay to see this. Come on."I laughed, as he took me and instantly began to take me inside the giant school. I quickly grabbed my schedule from the office and we were off to the lockers. 528, 529, Locker 530. I looked at the sheet of paper I was given and read the small black plaque that was on unlocked. James smiled brightly,

"Cool, yours is right next to mine. Mine is 529." I smiled.

"Sweetness."I said, as I carefully put my books in the large space.

"Say, you wouldn't know where Room 193 is, would you?" He grimaced in thought.

"Oh, that's on the third floor. You're in there with Camielle. Speaking of Camielle, there she is. Hey, Cami!" A curly haired girl stopped in the middle of the hallway, but when I looked, she was gone. When I closed my locker, she was right there and my heart jumped in fright, as I let out a high-pitched squeak. She laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Hey, my name's Camille. You look new." She said, as she held out her hand to me. I shook it.

"I am. This is my first day." James patted my shoulder.

"Yep, and he's shaking like a leaf. He scared to be alone. He's shy." He fake pouted at me and I wanted to punch him. I glared at him. She laughed, her curls waving around her small-like face.

"I don't mind."

"You wouldn't mind if you showed Kendall to Room 193, would you?" She nodded happily.

"Sure, that's my next class." The bell rung as James eyes widened.

"Oh, time for Biology. We'll catch up around lunch time, okay?" I nodded, as he ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

"So, where are you from anyway?" My eyebrows went up as she spoke.

"Minnesota, but I decided I wanted to start my freshman year here, though." She nodded.

"How do you know, James?" I smiled.

"He's my best friend. He's actually one of the reasons I came here actually and I get to spend some time with my mom, too. How did you meet him?" She grimaced.

"Three years ago. He's actually pretty nice other than a lot of other pricks here. We've been friends for a while. He has a strange obsession with his hair and comb, though." She said, laughing at the statement. I laughed.

"You have no idea."

"Though, I'm fairly glad. He's supposed to be helping me with the hair and costumes this year in the drama department." I wasn't surprised. I mean, his mom does have her own cosmetic line so hair and makeup was his specialty, no matter how strange it sounded.

"Oops, come on before we're late." I nodded, as she instantly pulled me down the hall.

It didn't take us long to get to the classroom where most of the students were already seated, taking out homework, as the teacher wrote on the smart board. When he looked at me, he stopped me by my arm lightly. The board read 'Mr. Bitters'. I raised an eyebrow at the peculiar last name, but I didn't say anything. I watched, as he cleared his throat, making the class quiet down and jump.

"Class, we have a student joining us today. This is Kendall Knight."I smiled shyly, slightly feeling the weakness coming to my cheeks at the many pairs of eyes.

"And that's as much as an introduction that you're gonna get. You could take a seat next to Camielle." I nodded, as I clutched my books tightly, as I sat in the chair beside her. She giggled.

"What a coincidence. I guess we're gonna be partners." I grinned happily.

"I guess so."

* * *

The classes seemed to go pretty fast. Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. Which was a major relief for me. The more time went by, the less tense I got. I'm surprised I made it through half the day and hadn't puked or made a complete fool of myself. Well, yet and I hope not soon. It didn't take long for me to find James who was happily standing by the cafeteria door. He through an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Kenny, our tables' over there." I stopped him.

"Our table?" He nodded.

"Yeah, me and the guys." I raised an eyebrow, as he pointed towards a large table that was bombarded with students. My heart heart plunged deep in my chest and my mouth went dry.

"I'm not going over there." He looked at me.

"Why not?" I scoffed.

"Easy. I know you, I don't know them." He raised an eyebrow.

"You know Camille."

"Only because you basically forced me on her." He shook his head at my reply.

"Come on, Ken, they're basically family. Stop acting so hostile." I growled.

"Hey, don't call me hostile, you're the one acting bombastic." Yeah, that's it. James laughed.

"Okay fine, if you don't go over there, I will personally carry you over my shoulder for the whole cafeteria to see." I growled.

"You wouldn't." James smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I will. You known me for how long and you're still questioning what I wouldn't do?" Good point. Damn. I opened my mouth, but no words came , James was my best friend and basically my brother and I loved him, but he was infuriating. I can't believe I missed him. I huffed.

"Fine." He smiled in victory.

"Yay, come on." I groaned, as he quickly pulled me over to a table where Camielle was already seated along with others unknown to me. Camille stood up smiling, her multi-colored dress waving underneath her.

"Okay, let me introduce you to everyone. That's Jo and her girlfriend Stephanie and my girlfriend Lucy." She said, as she pointed to a blue-eyed, long haired blonde and a brown-eyed girl with brown hair and pink streaks, and another with brown eyes and brown hair.

"That's The Guitar Dude, and Dak."She explained, as she pointed to a guy with shaggy brown hair holding a light-colored guitar and another with shorter brown hair and blue eyes, wearing jock jacket. They both threw up peace signs.

"On the end is, Dustin and his boyfriend, Steve." I nodded, as James cut in.

"Oh, and the last and not least is Jett who constantly acts like he has a tampon up his ass, but we love him anyway." A boy with dirty blonde hair glared at him.

"Fuck you, Diamond. Why don't you suck my dick?" James smirked.

"I'm pretty sure half the student body had done that."

"Screw you."He smiled.

"No, thank you." I hit James' arm, as the table began to snicker.

"Ow, what?!" Camille laughed.

"Anyway, over there's the Jennifers, Mercedes whose a bit bitchy, but she can still be nice at times, Muddy, Peggy, and Sandy and Sasha. That's about everyone I know." She said, finally stopped pointing around the room. I nodded, as I let the information sink in. Jo waved.

"You can sit next to me."

"Thanks."

"Your son of Kent Knight, right?" My head spiked up at the spark of conversation, finding the voice who spoke. It was Steve. Of course, it's not the first time I've been asked that. I mean, you wasn't a fan of my dad unless you knew about me. To me, I thought it was crazy, but try telling the world that. I nodded.

"Yup." I watched, as his eyes lit up in excitement and curiousity.

"Your dad's supposed to be playing the Stanley Final Cup this year, right?" I opened my mouth to answer, but he stopped me.

"Wait, since your dad plays hockey, does that mean you're interested in it too?" Lucy laughed.

"Calm down, hockeyhead. Let the guy get a word in." He glared at her. I laughed.

"It's fine. Yes, he is and I played a little when I was smaller, but I'm not sure if I'm any good now." He smiled.

"Maybe we could play play one on one sometime." I chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe."

The rest of the conversation went pretty smoothly. Though, they mostly did the talking and I sat back and listened. I got to learn Jo, Camille, Stephanie and Jett worked together and controlled the drama department of the school. Lucy, The Guitar Dude, and Dustin were in a band. Steve was the captain of the hockey team, and Dak was on the football team. Jo and Stephanie were a couple and so we're Camille and Lucy. I didn't have a problem with it. I mean, my dad was gay. Hell, I'm gay and I knew since I was twelve., so I was just glad they accepted me fully.

Everyone pretty much knew each other for years, even though I'm pretty sure Lucy kind of dislikes Steve and Dak, though, but everyone else was pretty content. Every was caught up in mindless conversation and chatter until I felt as if I was being stared at. I turned slightly to instantly catch the attention of a certain raven-haired brunette, his brown orbs peering deeply into mine from across the large lunch hall.

A strange feeling began to fill up in the deep depths of my quivering loins, making my heart speed up. I couldn't quite read his eyes, yet they were full of partial curiosity and interest. It felt as if he was peering into my very soul, trying to figure out my each and every flaw by just looking at me. It was intense, but it wasn't uncomfortable either. I could feel my cheeks beginning to burn at the sudden feeling that began to stir up in my chest. I finally found the courage to look away by the sound of James voice.

"Hey Ken, what you're looking at?"My ears perked up.

"Who's that?" I said, without realizing what I had asked. Camille and James looked at each other with a raised eyebrow, then back at me with the same expression.

"You mean him?" She said , turning her gaze to the brunette who turned away, talking to a few guys at his table in the front of the cafeteria. I nodded.

"Oh, that's Logan. He's one of the many asses of this school, bad boy per say. He plays hockey with Steve. He supposedly one of the hard asses, him and his gang of pure idiots. The only reason I can say that is because, he is my stepbrother." I looked up at her.

"He is?" She nodded.

"Well, yes and no. You see the Latino sitting beside him." I nodded, as I looked at the guy who was tanish, with brown eyes. He was a little taller than Logan by an inch, though his face was innocent looking, yet he held a look that was emotionless, almost rigid. I watched, as James made a glare at the mention of the boy's name, but I wasn't sure. I stayed silent, as she continued.

"That's Carlos, he's his brother too. His family, the Garcia's adopted Logan. Though, after he left, his mom got remarried to my dad, so that's what makes me his stepsister." Realization hit me as she tried to clear up my mild confusion. All I could say was "Oh." She nodded.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I replied, a little too fast for my liking. I could tell she was trying to read my reaction, but she just shook it off. I watched as the Latino began to needlessly walk by. He mumbled something like 'Bitch', but I wasn't sure until I heard James call after him.

"Prick!" The Latino let out an amused laugh, as he exited the cafeteria. My eyes widened, as I looked at the others, begging for an explanation. They all looked at me.

"You don't wanna know." I grimaced, as James began muttering a lot of things I couldn't understand in French.

"That mumble-mouthed motherfucker, Ooh." He huffed, as he stalked off angrily. The others couldn't help, but laugh. I was gonna ask the reason why, but I decided against it. I continued eating, but not ignoring the eyes behind me still making my heart flutter.

* * *

**(Logan's P. O. V)**

I sat across the table from another former drugdealer. He had entire ring run by him on the other side of town. I was talking to him about some merchandise of cocaine, and gas type weed that was lost, trying to fix a drop that one of the idiots in my gang fucked up. He got jumped and lost the shipment. Not to sound crude, but that was some karma for that ass. He got what came to him. He should have been where was supposed to be instead of fucking off.

Believe it or not, being in a gang is mostly about striving and strategy. You have to have all the right pawns and every move must be precise or you'd be crushed underneath life's hard challenges, gasping for breath and dying under it's large wing. No matter how strange it was, it was the truth. The guy slumped down slightly. A sinister smile still on his lips, as he stared at me.

"That was thirty thousand dollars worth of merchandise. That's not easy to come by." I sighing, my emotions on my face not showing. This isn't the time to show weakness.

"I'll tell you what, you do something for me and your debt with be played to you by me and you won't owe me anything." I looked at him, his eyes wavering. In business, when deals are made, you take them. The game is all about risks. If you don't take them, you lose.

"What?" He smiled, as he pointed to a guy with dirty blonde hair, and an angel like face. He has braces that aligned his white teeth. However, he was still magnificent. They fit him, it was kind of adorable. He was tall and skinny, but he had cute curves and hips and ass that poked out fairly almost feminine. He had a muscular jaw line, but cute soft features also. He wore a blue plaid shirt with gray skinny jeans. The blondes eyes was the thing that truly captured my attention. They were a soft, emerald green and the light bounced off of them in such a way that no words that I ever heard could even begin to describe them. They were gorgeous, they were indescribable. He was an angel with no wings, he was gorgeous. I nodded, and turned to look at Devin as the blonde blushed cutely.

"A friend of mine is is fairly interested and I need you to test him out for me. If you fuck it up, you have to pay." I nodded, accepting the challenge. It's not like this would be hard. I mean, yeah he was magnificent and surely desired a trophy for his gorgeousness, but I simply didn't go falling in love with whoever I saw. Logan Mitchell didn't fall in love. It simply wasn't me, that and the word' love' strictly came with a horrid price, too many complications I didn't have time for. Plus, why go through all the trouble to find another useless hormone-driven girl, when I can get him instead.

"Alright, then." I nodded, as I got up and walked off, feeling the need to get out of the cafeteria, needlessly. I, then felt someone bump into me, dumping their tray on my new versace shirt. I was on the brink of cursing them the hell out, but I stopped when I saw green eyes meet mine.

"I'm so sorry, I- "I watched, as heavy blush came to the blonde's cheeks, stuttering and sputtering. I found myself for once tongue-tied, suddenly under his eyes' hypnotic spell.I grimaced at myself mentally, as I huffed and walked off angrily, mad at the the blonde for stunning me and mad at myself for letting him. Damn, I needed to smoke. I thought mentally, ignoring the many shocked stares that I didn't punch his face in.

* * *

**(Kendall's P. O. V)**

I stood there shocked, still not believing and slowly trying to process what just happened. I just knew whatever he was thinking, it wasn't good thoughts. I watched, as he angrily stalked off. Everyone looked at me shocked and I just smiled shyly, wanting to crawl into a hole and die. The rest of the day rolled on tiredly, everything of what happened still in everyone's mouths and ears when I left. I stepped into my room emotionally and physically exhausted, taking my my pillow and screaming into maniacally. It took only twelve hours for my day to go good to sour. Thoughts of the mysterious brunette slowly seeping into my subconscious, as I laid.

It soon hit night, and I walked to the balcony welcomed to a sky full of the many balls of gas shining brightly and twinkling ever so often. It was like a millions little diamonds highlighting the bright blue sky beautifully, shining down upon L.A with its strong eerie light, glowing against the ivory skin of anyone who dared to stay out late. The city lights could be seen from the mansion I was in now, bright and lively as it perfectly contrasted with the sudden starry night, as I sighed, but grimaced when an unknown known vehicle began to pull into my driveway.

It was a slick black Escalade with '24' inch rims on it. I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring, it's beautiful, enchanting song echoed throughout the entire house. Katie and mom was out for the night, they weren't supposed to be back till morning. I ran down the many stairs to the door and it surprised me at who it was. It was Dak holding a six pack of beer in one hand and Camille, James, and Jo stood behind him. My eyebrows raised slightly.

"Hey, what are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?"I said, clearly intrigued why they were here and how on this side of Heaven and Earth did they get my address. Stephanie smiled, her knee-high dress sparkling under the extents of the shimmering moon.

"James told us." I glared at the brunette who smiled and held up his hands in defense.

"What, they asked."I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Plus, we were going to a party. We wanted to know if you wanted to come too." My answer was clearly written across my face, as I stared at them. Camille pouted.

"Oh, come on, we promised to show you around our beloved town of L.A and I always keep my promises." She said, giving me puppy dog eyes and the others copied her. I sighed at the deep agonizing stares. I sighed. Camille smiled, and clapped her hands in glee.

"Yay, now go get dressed." I shook my head, as I quickly ran upstairs to throw something on, and when I came back down, they were all smiling at the door. I quickly left a quick note for my mom and tipped out the door. When we got to the car, the trunk was opened widely where The Guitar Dude, Dustin, and Steve was already sitting. Jett and Lucy popped out of the Sunroof. Jett grimaced.

"Bout time, you came out. It's getting hot in here." James laughed.

"Don't you ever stop complaining?" Jett smirked.

"Don't you ever shut up?" He said, witfully. I laughed, as James glared. It take us long to get packed up in the large car. Everyone was fairly silent, as Dak drove. The only thing that could be heard was the radio softly playing in the background. I finally broke the silence.

"Where are we going to anyway?" Stephanie smiled from the passenger seat.

"Oh, just a little get together." I nodded, sitting back, as I enjoyed the ride of silence. When we got there, all the cars was piled up and there was basically no place to park. This wasn't my idea of a get together. My version would have been small. This certainly wasn't small. We all got out of the car. Everyone was here and when I meant 'everyone',I meant 'everyone'. The music was so loud, you could hear it from outside. It was a smaller mansion than mine, probably half its size, but it was still fairly big. You could see the many girls and boys outside drinking and the smoke was so thick, I'm surprised It wasn't raining. I furrowed my eyebrows together in thought.

"This is a get together?" I said, fairly confused. James clapped a hand over my shoulder.

"Lighten up, Ken. You'll be fine." He said, as we all began to walk in and it didn't take long for me to feel light-headed my all the various fumes of smoke, liquor, and cheap perfume.

"James, I don't know about this, what about-" I stopped, and I looked back and they were gone. I sighed, and they deserted me. I hate him so much. Who leaves their best friend in the middle of a raging party alone? James, apparently.

I sighed, as I began making my way amongst the grinding and swaying bodies, trying to find refuge in a place of silence or at least a place where I knew there was no chance of someone drunk off of their ass, groping me. That was at least before I unknowingly got pulled to the side and shoved against a wall, finding myself cornered and his arm hit the wall beside my head so I couldn't get out.

My heart began to speed up in fright and slight intimidation by the guy held me hostage. He had on a jock jacket on similar to Dak's, but it had a hockey logo instead. His hair was cut short, and a dark brown and his eyes were hazel with pigments of blue in them. He was taller than me by two inches and his chest took up one quarter of the wall. He had a muscular jaw line with darkish tan skin and his breath freaked of alcohol. In all truth, I was scared shitless. I felt as if I was a rabbit stuck in it's own burrow. I wanted to run, but I was also scared he would break my neck. Why is it always me caught up in these situations?

"Hey, blondie, wanna spend a little time with me?" My eyes widen. I trembled lightly.

"I'd rather not." I replied, trying to move away, but he grabbed my arm almost painfully. I winced.

"I'd suggest you do." I was at a lost for words, I paused, clearly terrified, until I saw a raven-haired figure approach us, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"He said, He's not interested. Fuck off, Chris'" His face hard and rigid, as Logan looked at him. The guy holding me growled.

"Mind your own business, Mitchell." Logan glared at me and came over to him, staring him down face to face.

"You first, let him go and get the fuck out." The guy stared him down.

"Listen-" I watched as the guy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, and Logan punched him hard. I watched as Chris slid hit the wall and slid down, clearly drunk and knocked out. I heard the many gasps of the students, as they stared in shock. Logan fixed his leather jacket.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." I watched, as the guy groaned barely conscious. He stepped over him carelessly and took my hand.

"Come on." I nodded, and instantly followed him upstairs without a second thought, not wanting to stand here another second.

* * *

My heart was beating a million times a minute, as if someone was striking it with a hammer. My cheeks floated deep red in a blush that made them burn as hot as scorching hot metal in the middle of a warm summer day and the worst part was, it was Fall. Honestly, I didn't even know why I was blushing so madly. I didn't know if it was the fact he was still holding my hand or the fact that I'm still trying to process what the hell just happened.

Logan tugged me by the hand slightly and led me into a dark room and carefully flickered on the lights to reveal it. It was a pretty big room, spacious even, with a queen-sized bed covered with a dark-emerald bedspread with matching pillows, lightly complimenting the tan carpet underneath our feet that led a sweet, wide path to his black open-doored bathroom. Creamy textured walls held posters of famous players from baseball all the way to hockey, along with a few photos of Shakopee High' s entire hockey team. Trophies and medals aligned the cherrywood dresser, glimmering and reflecting beautifully all the way to the white ceiling that held a large mirror that hovered above the bed. One particular medal surrounded another team photo that managed to catch my eye.

Completely not going unnoticed by me, I picked it up examining. They all stood side by side on the ice in their hockey gear. Steve was standing in the very front in between Carlos and Logan who had small smiling gracing their lips. Though, it could easily go unnoticed my nakedest of eyes. In here, he had that same look in his eyes, full of mystery and unrecognizable emotion, as if he was completely somewhere else than where he was, holding secrets beyond belief in just one one pair of brown orbs. I couldn't help, but find interest in the answers that laid in them. I was brought out of my thoughts by the opening and closing of a mini refrigerator door.

It looked up at him, as he held up two Corona beers and carefully threw his jacket on the bed, vaguely revealing his chest that was compressed lightly by a gray v-neck with black jeans with silver chain attached at the hip that sagged and flooded slightly over his gray Levi's. He met my eyes and I immediately blushed when I was caught staring, as he opened the cap and took a long swig and then handed the other one out to me.

"Uh, I don't drink." I watched, as he choked slightly and gulped at my retort.

"Wow, you really do act like a bunny." I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks?" I said, knowing it was more of a question than answer, as I sat on the bed, resting my hands on my arms in a self-cradle.

"Erm, Thanks for the save." I said, slightly nothing above a whisper, catching his attention. He looked at me and sat next to me. My breath hitched in my throat at how close he was.

"No prob. What's your name anyway or should I just call you the guy who happened to dump his whole lunch on me and destroyed my shirt." I blushed, as I looked down and tried to avoid his gaze. For the love of all things good, Kendall, you can't stop blushing to save your life. I opened my mouth, then closed it with a loss for words.

"Kendall's fine, and I'm sorry about that. I just-" I stopped, as he stared.

"You know, normally I don't forgive easily, but I guess I'll make an exception for a cutie like you." My eyes widened, as I looked away. Did he just call me cute.

"So, where you from, Blondie?" I looked up at him.

"Minnesota." His eyebrows went up in amusement.

"Figures, this doesn't look like your domain. I mean, you know, it's not exactly smart to be wandering around alone in a party full of drunks." I sighed.

"My friend, James brought me here. Though, this isn't exactly my forté, obviously."

"So, you got ditched?" He exclaimed, smirking amusingly. I let a small laugh fall past my lips.

"Well, yeah, erm, kind of-" I sighed, as my bangs fell loosely over my eyes, as I looked at him.

"So, why did you come here? I mean, people would think twice before cruising around lower L.A. Let alone Shakopee High. You don't exactly look like a person who would scurry too far from home."

"I decided to spend the semester with my mom."

"Your parents are divorced?"

I nodded. Logan raised his hand to brush a few locks of my hair out of my face and I blushed even more.

"Why are you here? You said yourself you aren't a party person. "

"L-like I said, James brought me here. He didn't exactly give me a choice. "

"James Diamond?"

I nodded again, his face lit up at the name, but it faded as soon as it came.

"He is my best friend. "

Logan leaned towards me and I could smell his intoxicating scent. It was a mixture of some kind of Eau de toilette or aftershave and Logan's natural indescribable smell.

"What do you like to do in your free time? "

His scent filled my nostrils and advanced inside my brain and I couldn't think of anything else, but the desire to wrap my arms around him and bury my face in the crook of his neck to inhale his scent.

"W-What? "

Logan chuckled, his sweet and sultry voice slightly waving deeply past his lips, bringing music to my ears and I blushed deeper. Damn Kendall, get a hold of yourself!

"How do you spend your free time? Hobbies? Friends? Maybe a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend? "

"I- eh have not that much friends. I mostly read or surf in the Internet or play with my little brother. And I have no boyfriend. Uhm-what…what about you? "

I thought I saw a gleam in Logans eyes when I said I had no boyfriend, but I wasn't quite sure.

"I am outside a lot. Meeting with friends, walking through the streets and stuff. But I never saw someone as beautiful as you. "

He said the last sentence in a husky voice that caused me to have Goosebumps all over my body. And not very surprisingly, I became red. Logan leaned back smirking and started to tell me a story of how him and his brother Carlos when they were ten. It was summer and they wanted to play a prank on their dad. When I imagined ten year old Logan, I had to smile. He was probably very cute. When Logan told me, how he tripped, shortly before they could complete their prank and he fell into the pool, dragging Carlos with him, I laughed. That was just too funny to imagine. After Logan finished his little tale, I felt more at ease and I didn't blush anymore. Not a second later, James walked in.

* * *

**(James' P. O. V)**

I aimlessly walked around the house looking for Kendall, but he was no where to be found. Some guy grabbed me at the door wanting to dance with me and I lost him. I went through the kitchen and saw Camille sitting on the countertop making out with Lucy. It wasn't the most disturbing thing I seen since I got here. I mean, I literally just saw a guy run across the yard naked for God's sake. This is only level 1 freaky. I just tapped Lucy's shoulder and they stopped and looked at me. Camille blushed, trying to compose herself. She may be my best girl friend and constantly acted innocent, but she can be a true horndog when she wanted to be.

"Hey James, what's up?"

"Cami, have you seen Kendall?" She shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him since we walked in." I muttered.

"Shit, he hasn't been here one day and I already lost Kendall. What kind of bestfriend am I?" Camille and Lucy looked at each other then back at me.

"A horrible one." I sputtered.

"I didn't ask you." Camille raised an eyebrow.

"Technically, you did." I huffed.

"It was a rhetorical question. Cam, can you help me please." I said, my worry for him showing drastically. She jumped off the countertop and nodded.

"Okay, you check down here and I'll check upstairs." I nodded, and watched as she went in the wrong direction with a cup still in her hand.

"Cam, it's the other way." I called after her, sensing her haziness.

"I knew that." She said, as she changed her direction and went upstairs. I sighed, walking off, bumping into someone I didn't want to see. I huffed. The Latino face grew hard and he growled.

"Watch it, diamond dunce." I growled and glared.

"Trust me, you're not exactly who I'm here to see. I'm just looking for a friend, if you don't mind." I said, watching as he rolled his eyes and dusted off his shirt.

"Plus, if you're not gonna help me find him, move." His eyebrows went up incredulously.

"You bumped into me." I gawked.

"That's only because you were in the way, like you are now." Before I knew it, we were arguing. Ooh, how I hated him with every fiber of my well-being. He was fucking infuriating. Everything about him just pisses me off and he was once again, fucking up my mood. Soon enough, Lucy tapped me on the shoulder and we both looked at her.

"If you two are done kissing, I found Ken." I sighed, as I walked off, brushing his shoulder angrily as I stalked off. I didn't have time for him right now. I had more important matters to worry about.

It didn't take long for me to find Kendall where he sat in a room with I could recognize as Logan Mitchell. He sat on the bed, as Logan sat next to him on the edge. The blonde smiling and laughing, as I walked in fully. Kendall smiled and looked at me.

"Hey James, what's up?" I looked at Logan, instantly sensing he was up to something. I pulled Kendall into a hug hearing at Logan who glared back. I did not trust him, nor did I his brother. He had a reputation for being a player and he broke the heart of whoever he was with. Why the hell was he in a room alone with Kendall? I pulled away, putting on a fake smile when I looked at.

"I was just looking for you, we were looking for you. We were about to leave."

He nodded. I watched carefully as Logan and Kendall said their goodbyes. After that, it didn't take us long to load back up in Dak' s Escalade and I drove us home.

* * *

**(Third P.O.V)**

Though, unknowingly not seeing the blonde who was smiling dreamily, as he had his head against the window in the passenger seat beside him. Thoughts of the brunette clouding his mind, the unforgettable thought of how he looked at him deeply rendered into his subconscious as the blonde closed his eyes in delight, blushing all the way home.

Slightly saddened that he had to go when James walked in, but in the memory of when Logan and him exchanged their goodbyes, unknown by James, he slipped a small piece of paper in his pocket and murmured,

_"We should do that more often. "_

* * *

**Well, that was all folks. I really hope it didn't suck. Hopefully, I will forfill my promise and post another chapter in a week or so. I know you all have been begging me for an update so I finally got to it. I've been writing non-stop for three days so I hope you all are satisfied.I hope out of all of you, I get a review. It's crucial if you all want me to update quicker. Anyway, Favorite, Follow, Review. I love you all. Peace out, my lovelies. Sincerely, Genora.**


	3. Update

**Hello, my wonderful fanfiction readers, gosh I love you all. I now have 32 followers. Isn't that just fantastic? Anyway, I'm so sorry for staying off for so long. I mean, I just can't keep up with my deadlines, can I? Though, I've decided to do a minimum of four chapters when I update. Since I took five months to make the first chapter, I want to catch up and four more of **_For The Love Of My Pain_ **will be up as well. You should expect it by the 20th at least. I already did two. I just have two more to go. I hope you all can wait that long, but for now, peace and love to all my new followers. Thank you so much,**

**Sincerely,**

**Genora**


End file.
